1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to systems and methods for streaming video to a mobile device.
2. Background Art
Various strategies have been developed to transmit video information over transmission channels of different bandwidths and reliability. System design parameters are often application specific and may be selected based on a number of considerations, such as the desired size and quality of the received video image (including resolution, frame rate, color depth, etc.), the latency between transmitting and receiving the video, the efficiency and reliability of the transmission network(s), and the processing capabilities of the transmitting and receiving devices, for example. Transmission of live broadcasts or near real-time video information of acceptable quality is particularly challenging over wireless networks, such as cellular networks, due to the relatively low bandwidth and low integrity transmission, i.e. lost or dropped data packets. In addition, hand-held devices, such as cell phones, PDAs, and various other hand-held computing/communication devices may have limited processing capabilities and proprietary operating systems and applications. Time-insensitive video streams that are significantly time-delayed or previously stored allow sufficient processing prior to transmission to facilitate sending of the video over such networks using appropriate coding and compression strategies. These applications often do not actually stream the video, but allow for a complete segment of video data to be transmitted to the receiving device prior to processing and play back by the device. These applications are therefore not appropriate for live broadcasts or time-sensitive video information, such as used in security and surveillance applications, for example.